Reimagined
by AshTMI17
Summary: Could their friendship ever be more? Jenny didn't think so, but sometimes dreams can come true. Nate/Jenny AU.
1. Chapter 1

**I have recently become obsessed with Gossip Girl. I'm bingeing on Netflix right now, on Season 5. I fell in love with Nate and Jenny and I was disappointed with the way they were portrayed and their relationship played out. So I am channeling that frustration into writing. This short story is completely written and I already have another one in the works. I own nothing but the plot. Please enjoy my first foray into GG fan fiction!**

 _They are dating. They love each other. You're nothing but a distant memory. A friend. Someone he has to take care of. He'll never look at you like he looks at her._ Jenny's mind won't shut up, the thoughts just keep echoing. Seeing Nate walk down the street hand in hand with Serena makes her lose her breath. He looks good, better than she even remembers. His brown hair is a little shorter than it used to be but it's still just as messy, like he just woke up. His blue eyes sparkle as he talks to his girlfriend, a smile lighting up his face.

Most of all, he looks happy. Nothing like the mess that Jenny is.

…

Jenny met Nate on a warm August day when she was a freshman in high school and he was a sophomore. He was a new friend of her brother, Dan, and he quickly became a regular fixture in her family's Brooklyn loft. Apparently, his parents weren't home much and Dan took pity on him, inviting him to family dinners, movie nights, and their dad's concerts. Jenny liked him. Despite his Upper East Side upbringing, he fit in in Brooklyn. His shaggy hair and relaxed personality molded well with the hipsters that lived over the bridge. And, more importantly, he fit in with the Humphrey family.

When Dan started dating Vanessa, he had less time for Nate. But Nate still didn't have a real family and had already adopted Jenny's, so he was still around _all the time_. Jenny didn't mind. He was nice to her, noticed her, and looked out for her. In return, she made him laugh and idolized him.

She may have had a slight crush, but knew nothing would ever happen. He was with Blair, he had been since he was fourteen, and he loved her. Plus, Jenny was like a little sister to him. So she swallowed her feelings and became very good at hiding the truth. She'd rather have him as a friend than not have him at all.

Within months of Dan ditching the two of them for his girlfriend, Nate and Jenny were best friends.

Blair and Nate would fight and Jenny would comfort him, telling him that he deserved better than Queen B, that he deserved someone who would treat him right. He'd smile and ruffle her hair before turning back to the movie on TV.

She'd get a bad grade in chemistry and Nate would tutor her, helping her understand the atomic makeup of oxygen and hydrogen and more. He'd hug her when she aced the next test.

They both liked action movies and books and laughed at stupid things. They enjoyed walking and running in Central Park. Jenny joined him on those rare occasions when his father was around and the trio would run in the park.

Jenny helped "style" Nate and, in return, he gave her advice about school, her family, and life.

They liked the same music. Jenny would never forget when he took her to her first concert at Madison Square Garden. She had never smiled so hard in her life. The band's t-shirt was a staple of her wardrobe. The selfie they took that night, with both of them radiantly happy and disgustingly sweaty, was the background on her phone.

He met her every morning on the steps of The Met, a vanilla latte with her name on it in his hand and a smile on his face. She greeted him every morning with a hug and a kiss on the cheek. Blair often joined them, smiling to Jenny's face and glaring at her when her back was turned.

When she found out that Blair was cheating on him with his (other) best friend, she had to tell him. It made her sick that someone as _good_ as Nate could be treated so terribly by someone that said she loved him. She kept it in, she didn't want to be the one to break him, but he discovered it anyway. He told her that felt betrayed – she knew and she didn't tell him. She was supposed to _always_ be on his side.

She called a hundred times, leaving voicemails explaining that she just didn't know how to do it – how to tell him. That she didn't want to hurt him. That she cared.

He texted her back that he'd lost his girlfriend and both of best friends that night. And it fucking hurt him.

It took a week for him to forgive her. But eventually, he gathered her into his arms and kissed her hair, telling her he was sorry for taking out his heartbreak on her. She bought him ice cream and chips and they went to the roof of his building to share a joint and the snacks. It was the happiest she'd been since the day he found out.

A few days later, he told her that he didn't think he'd ever really loved Blair. She was convenient and his family adored her. So he stayed with her way past their expiration date. But it was over, and he was done being heartbroken over it.

After that, they spent even more time together. Nate would sleep over – Rufus insisted that he bunk with Dan or sleep on the couch ("it doesn't matter that you're just friends, Jenny, he's a teenage boy with hormones and you're my little girl," her father would say to her). They had all day movie binges and he took her out on his beloved sailboat. At school, she would walk with him, purposefully ignoring his former friends.

Eventually he forgave Blair and Chuck. They were good together, he decided. They were inevitable. Meant to be. _Just like we are_ , Jenny caught herself thinking when he told her that. And when they had lunch with the new couple, Nate said he was happy for them. Blair smiled at Jenny for the first time that day. They became friends. Once they were no longer vying for Nate's attention, Blair was actually sweet and took Jenny under her wing.

Everything was sunshine and roses until Serena Van Der Woodson returned to the Upper East Side.

At the beginning of Jenny's sophomore year, and Nate's junior year, Serena waltzed back into their lives, fresh back from a year in boarding school.

Jenny couldn't help but be jealous of the blonde. She was taller, slimmer, and more glamorous than Jenny would ever be. She'd known Chuck, Blair, and Nate their entire lives. She was an _insider_ , and Jenny knew she would always be on the outside.

But Jenny had Nate. Until she didn't.

It was revealed that Nate had slept with Serena before she left for boarding school. He'd lost his virginity to her and always loved her, even though he was with Blair. Jenny would watch as Nate followed Serena like a lost puppy, begging for her attention.

He stopped coming to Brooklyn, choosing to spend time with Serena and her family instead.

Jenny felt betrayed.

One night, when Jenny was on the phone with him, he told her that he'd asked Serena to be his girlfriend. Serena had accepted with a kiss and a squeal. Jenny let silent tears fall as she told him how happy she was for him. When Dan asked what was wrong, she told him she stubbed her toe.

She and Nate continued to drift apart. Soon, she only saw him when he was hanging out with Dan before soccer practice. And he never really talked _to_ her; she was just kind of there. Dan and Vanessa went on double dates with Nate and Serena and they were so fucking cute that Jenny wanted to throw up.

And the hole in her heart continued to grow.

The last straw came when she was hanging out with her friend Erik, who happened to be Serena's brother. He too was overshadowed by his popular, alluring older sibling, and the two immediately bonded. He was the only person in the world who knew about her crush on her ex- best friend. That fateful day, she walked into Serena's room to ask her a question for Erik when she saw them.

Nate was shirtless, laying on top of Serena, who was in her bra and panties. They broke apart when she gasped and apologized for barging in. Nate's cheeks went red and he jumped up, awkward and embarrassed and reaching for his clothes. Serena didn't even blush. She just gave Jenny a snide look that said it all.

It said: _he's mine_.

And Jenny broke. She ran out of the room, ignoring Nate's calls after her. She took the train back to Brooklyn and asked her dad if she could go to Hudson and stay with her mom for a while. Rufus, overwhelmed by his teenage daughter sobbing with mascara running down her face, agreed.

She was on a train to Hudson the next day. She didn't say goodbye to anyone but her family. But she cried all the way to her mom's house.

 _Where are you, Jen?_ Nate would text. She ignored all of them.

She started at a new school, made new friends. Met a boy named Tyler and tried to forget that Nate and the Upper East Side existed.

Dan came to visit one weekend and Nate tagged along. He looked like a stranger in his fancy clothes with his shorter-cropped hair and Sperry's. He was no longer her best friend. He didn't make her laugh anymore. Instead, she just hurt inside when he was around. He innocently asked her what was wrong. The look of concern and sadness in his eyes made her break even more. So she ignored him. He went home and didn't text again.

A year passed before she went back to Manhattan. Her mom was going to Paris for a year to run an art exhibit at the Louvre, which was an amazing opportunity, so Jenny didn't have a choice but to move back to Brooklyn and return to her school. She didn't cry when she left Tyler or her friends. By this time, she was a senior in high school and Nate was gone. She heard from Dan that he was at Columbia. She breathed a sigh of relief that she wouldn't have to see him every day.

But he was Dan's roommate in an apartment halfway between Columbia and NYU. She didn't know until the first time she went by the apartment and saw Nate there, getting out of the shower. She'd stumbled and stuttered, asking if Dan was home. He said no and offered to let her wait. She declined and ran out of the apartment. She didn't catch her breath until she was home.

Her heart never healed. She was alone and angry. When she graduated high school, she decided to go to Columbia _despite_ his presence on campus because they had a good business program and she already had the fashion skills, she needed the business skills. She got an internship at Waldorf Designs, working for Blair's mother.

She worked and went to school, but her life was empty. Blair was around and so was Dan. But Blair was Serena's friend, so it was awkward. And it wasn't like she could talk to Dan about her problems. He'd worry too much. At least she was able to avoid running into Nate.

She was alone.

…

So when she sees them on the street, laughing and smiling, her broken heart doesn't shatter anymore. She doesn't hurt. It's been too long. She's just hollow now.

He freezes when he sees her. Serena looks startled, looking around until she locks eyes with her. The blonde's eyes narrow. It's clear she isn't happy about Jenny's unplanned reappearance in their lives.

Jenny swallows as they approach. She can't help but notice that he releases Serena's hand as they get close. Then she kicks herself for even caring.

"How are you, Jenny?" he asks, sadness filling his bright eyes suddenly. Does he look _remorseful?_ No, it isn't possible – she is positive that he has no regrets. He is with his one true love. They've been together for two years.

"I… I'm okay. How are you?"

"Good," he says. "Dan said you were at Columbia, I was wondering when I would see you around!" He sounds cheerful and there is a smile on his face, but it doesn't reach his eyes.

It isn't like the smiles he used to send her way, back when they were friends.

Serena is silent, texting fiercely on her phone as Nate chats with her. Jenny can feel the hostility coming towards her in waves and she knows Nate feels it too. It's uncomfortable to talk to him, especially with Serena just there, observing them.

So she finds an excuse and leaves.


	2. Chapter 2

**I still own nothing but the plot. Please review!**

Jenny doesn't see him again for a few months.

But then she has a class with him during her second semester. Since she took a lot of AP classes in high school, she's able to take her first business class in the spring of her freshman year when most don't get them until their sophomore year. But it turns out that Nate is a business major as well.

She discovers this on the first day after Winter Break. She's standing outside the classroom, surfing Facebook, when she hears him. She peeks around the corner and sees him. He's yelling and sounds upset. She tries not to eavesdrop. It isn't her place. They aren't friends anymore. Naturally, she hears everything he says, but he doesn't notice her; he's too involved in his conversation.

He is fighting with Serena. Something about her kissing another guy while her family was traveling. Carter is his name. Jenny can only assume that it is Carter Baizen and she shudders at the thought of Serena choosing Carter when she has _Nate_.

He looks like his eyes are glassy as he hangs up. He takes a deep breath and Jenny finds herself moving closer, turning the corner so that she is in his view.

He gasps when he sees her. "Jenny…" he whispers. It sounds like a prayer to her.

"Hey," is all she can say.

"You're in this class too?" When she nods, he smiles. And this time it is genuine. And Jenny feels like she can't breathe, the memories crashing over her like a wave. The best memories of high school are because of Nate Archibald.

"Awesome, we can sit together!" he says, leading the way into the classroom. They sit near each other in the center of the room. Jenny finds it impossible to pay attention to the professor when she is so close to him and she is engulfed in his scent.

After class, he asks her to go to lunch. She was going to get something anyway, so she says sure. She thinks maybe she can get him to reveal what is going on with Serena over lunch. But he doesn't say a word about it. Everything is totally normal, well as normal as it can be after years apart. They catch up. She tells him about Hudson and senior year, he tells her about what she missed in his life.

She apologizes for dropping out of his world.

He looks down at his feet, shifting in his seat and sipping his soda, clearly uncomfortable. Then he tells her how his world fell apart when she left.

"I just didn't get it," he says. "You were my best friend and you just chose to leave without so much as a goodbye. It really fucking hurt, Jen. I missed you."

Now her eyes are glassy. She didn't realize he'd even missed her, that he still cared despite everything she had done when she abandoned him. "You had Serena and your other friends. I knew you would be okay."

He sighs. "They weren't you. They could never be you."

The sadness is gone. She finds herself getting angry. "Really, Nate? Because from my recollection, _you_ abandoned _me_ when you started dating Serena. You replaced me with her." He starts to object, but she raises her hand to stop him. "I loved you so fucking much. It hurt so much. I had to leave. I had to do something to end the pain."

He sucks in a breath and it looks like he has realized something. He bites his lip and his blue eyes gaze into hers.

She can't breathe all of the sudden, with him this close and looking at her like that. She bites her lip.

"You… you loved me?" He looks like he really didn't know and Jenny is surprised. She really thought he'd figured it out long ago. She _had_ acted like a lovesick puppy for _years_. He wasn't that oblivious.

"I thought you knew. I mean, I was obnoxiously obvious about it in high school. But that was a long time ago. We've grown up."

Nate nods, looking a bit dazed. Jenny decides that she never should have said anything. It just made things awkward. So she quickly changes the subject and thanks her lucky stars when he goes with it.

After that, they go back to how it was. Well, kind of, at least. He's still with Serena. So that makes things awkward. But they study together, sometimes. And they have lunch once a week. And they start running in the park together again before class. It's nice to have a friend again. It's nice to have _Nate_ as a friend again.

But he doesn't tell Serena that they are hanging out. Jenny tries not to think about that. And he isn't her best friend anymore. But they are friends.

He tells her things. About his dad going to prison shortly after she left Manhattan and how it nearly broke him and his mom forever. About how, when his dad was released on parole, he relapsed and is now in a rehab upstate. How his mom has once again disappeared to their Hamptons estate in shame. About his problems with Serena.

Jenny files _those_ secrets away in her brain, provides a shoulder to cry on.

He helps her through hard times too. When her mom gets sick, he goes with her to Hudson (he lies to Serena about where he is going, says he is visiting his dad, but Jenny tries to forget that fact). He stays with her at the hospital, brings her food, and gives her a shoulder to cry on for days. When they find out that her mom is on the road to recovery, she throws her arms around his neck and his arms wrap around her waist and he swings her around in the middle of a hallway in a hospital in Hudson. And she's never felt happier.

When they get back to Manhattan, he goes back to Serena. He kisses Jenny cheek at Grand Central Station and says he has to go, but he'll call her. But he doesn't call.

She sees him in class, and they text a bit, but it seems like he is keeping his distance again and she can't figure out what happened. They were fine until they weren't again.

One day, she's sitting in the main library on campus, studying for a test, when a book drops onto the table in front of her, the thud dragging her attention from her textbook. And there stands Serena, looking as stunning as usual. Her perfect blonde hair falls in waves and her outfit is a chic as ever, finished with her Marc Jacobs bag. And she's standing there in front of Jenny, looking like the younger girl had hurt her in some way.

And Jenny actually feels _scared_. Because a Serena Van Der Woodson scorned is never a good thing. And she certainly looks scorned.

"Hi, Little J. Long time no see. Do you have a minute to talk?" Before Jenny can answer, Serena continues. "You do? Great." The fake smile plastered on Serena's face stays in place as she sits opposite to Jenny at the otherwise empty table.

"I can't tell you how _nice_ it's been to have you back, Little J. Nate and I really view you as a little sister. Unfortunately, though, sometimes we all need breaks from our siblings. And Nate needs a break from you. He asked me to give you a message: don't call him, he'll call you. Your unrequited love has just been an emotional drain on him. You understand, right? I mean, he can't afford to forget about _important_ social obligations or _me_ because _you_ need him. He needs space to focus on his future, not dwell on his past. So you're going to stay away from him."

Jenny just sits there, her mouth hanging open a little, trying not to cry. She has no clue how Serena found out – if Nate told her or she found out some other way. She doesn't say anything, though. It's not worth it. Her hands clench under the table.

"Okay, well, I'm glad we had this chat, _Little J_. Thanks for understanding! And I'm sure I'll see you around soon." Another fake smile flashes across Serena's face before she gets up and leaves without so much as another glance in Jenny's direction. Her last sentence sounds a lot like a threat.

Jenny feels like she is in high school all over again. She's letting Nate and Serena break her again. And she can't do it. She can't fight for him. So she lets him go, again.

When he tries to talk to her in class, she ignores him. She deletes his name from her phone but the calls from the familiar number continue. He knocks on her door a few times, calling her name. She ignores that too. She can't allow herself to be sucked back in. He keeps trying this time.

Dan comes by the loft one day maybe a week later. He says he saw Nate, who has seemed 'off' for a while, and asks Jenny if she knows what's going on with him. She says she has no idea and to ask Serena. But the black circles under her eyes, her unbrushed hair, and pajamas in the middle of the day make him think differently. She's only ever gotten like this when something is up with Nate. He does the only thing he can do.

It turns out that her brother called Blair. Despite this one sided feud from Serena, Blair is Jenny's friend. And she understands the situation better than most. She and Nate and Jenny have history. History that Serena wasn't around for.

Queen B takes her for coffee off campus and they split croissants and gossip about Chuck and Blair's travels, classes, and Jenny's internship with Blair's mom. Everything but Nate. It's nice to hang out with Blair, she's fun and powerful and Jenny knows that deep down she cares about her. They start getting coffee once a week. Without Serena knowing, of course. No one wants to incur the wrath.

Dan thanks Blair because he sees Jenny perk up a bit.

Jenny is especially thrilled when Blair sets her up with Josh, a sophomore at Columbia who Blair knows from Hamilton House. He comes from Connecticut, from a good family that originally inhabited the Upper East Side before retreating to the suburbs.

Josh is _nice_ and he compliments her in a way that no one but Nate ever has before. He brings her flowers before their first date. And Jenny blushes.

About a month into dating, right at the end of the semester, he takes her to a charity gala. Jenny doesn't say how much she _doesn't_ want to go because she really likes the guy and this is his world. Hell, it used to be her world, too, before she ran away from it all. Josh brings her a glass of champagne and they toast to new beginnings and she smiles. Her red dress is fitted and low cut, but still classy. Her hair falls in golden waves and her makeup is light. He tells her how amazing she looks.

They mingle and Josh introduces her to some of his friends. It's nice.

She can sense the moment that Serena and Nate walk in. The hair on the back of her neck rises and she just _knows_ that Nate's eyes are on her. And suddenly she can't breathe again. She kisses Josh's cheek and excuses herself for a moment to go outside to get fresh air.

She's fidgeting with her phone when the door opens behind her and she knows he is there.

"Jenny," he whispers, standing far too close to her. She can feel the heat radiating off of him and shudders. His hand is on her waist.

"I… I have to go," she says, running back inside as quickly as her heels will let her. He doesn't follow her.

He keeps calling and trying to talk to her in the halls and in class.

When Josh invites her to his parent's European home in Paris for the summer, she accepts. She's excited to get away from everything and spend the summer with him.

And the best part is that her cell phone doesn't work in France, so she doesn't hear from Nate all summer. It's a relief to not have to ignore him.


	3. Chapter 3

**I still don't own anything but the plot.**

When she lands at JFK in August, she's alone. Josh decided to stay back with his grandparents for an extra week and she'd left him with a kiss and a promise to see him as soon as he was back in the USA.

Dan picks her up at the airport, giving her a hug and carrying her bags for her. When she gets to the loft, all she wants to do is go to sleep. Her dad smiles at her and tells her to take a nap – he and Dan are going to brunch with Vanessa's family, but Jenny can stay home since she's jet lagged.

She opens her bedroom door and nearly jumps out of her skin when she sees Nate Archibald sitting on her bed reading her copy of _To Kill a Mockingbird_. That's the first book they bonded over when they were young. When he hears her enter, he looks at her. There is something burning in his eyes that he can't identify.

"Did you know there was a sequel?" is all she can think to ask. _Seriously, Jenny_ , she thinks, _that's what you say to him when you speak to him for the first time in months?_

Nate smiles slightly and her knees go weak. His smile has never failed to lure her in. His hair is shaggy and he has a beard, very un-Nate like. He looks tired. "Yeah, but that's just blasphemy. I mean, a racist Atticus Finch? No way."

She smiles back at him awkwardly, shifting on her feet. "What are you doing here, Nate?" She speaks in a disinterested voice. She doesn't want him to know he affects her.

"I'm sorry. God, Jenny, I'm so fucking sorry."

Now she's really confused and her expression must show it because he stands up and marches over to where she is standing frozen. "I… Serena and I are over. I overheard her and Blair fighting. They were fighting over _you_. The way Serena treated you. I had no idea. I confronted her about it and she admitted it. She said I didn't need you because I had her. And she didn't even feel remorse. I broke up with her, Jenny, in July. I _swear_ I didn't know or I would have done it long ago. Seeing her true colors, it brought everything into perspective. I've treated you terribly for all these years. Making you a dirty little secret and a second choice. You're not my second choice. You never have been." He takes her hands in his and the butterflies in her stomach go wild.

They stand there, hand in hand, for what feels like hours. He's looking at her with those eyes that say that he feels something and she can't help but wrap her arms around him. He chuckles and pulls her closer, giving her a hug that makes her feel safer than she's felt since the last time she was with him.

Her mind goes blank as they stand there together, him whispering how much he missed her and how much he loves her.

Then her cell phone rings and they pull apart. She pulls it out of her pocket and sees it's Josh, so she answers and steps out of her bedroom, leaving Nate behind, standing in the middle of her room looking shell-shocked.

He comes out of her room as she is saying goodbye to Josh, who just told her that he's heading home early and will see her the day after tomorrow.

"Who was that?" Nate asks as he wraps his arms around her from behind, his chin resting on her shoulder. She sighs and leans back into him.

"Josh. He's my boyfriend." She's surprised that she's able to keep her voice steady as she speaks.

"Oh," he sounds disappointed. "Right, the guy you were with at the Snowflake Ball. Sure, yeah." His arms let her go.

"Yeah, we were in Paris this summer together. He's coming home in a couple of days and wanted to let me know."

Nate just nods. "Yeah, Dan told me you were in Europe. I, uh, didn't know you and that guy were so serious, though."

"Uh, yeah, I guess. He's really sweet. Always makes sure I know how important I am to him." She didn't mean it as a dig at Nate, but he flinches anyway and Jenny can tell that it stings, but she doesn't apologize. It's true. She's angry, but she still loves him, despite his behavior. So she invites him to stay with her while she orders pizza and watches _Marvel_ movies. He spends the night and they fall asleep on the couch.

When she wakes up in the morning, she is wrapped in his arms. _She's cuddling with Nate Archibald and she hasn't done that since she was fifteen_. But this time it feels different. It feels like more.

And she feels guilty because she has a boyfriend. So when Nate wakes up, she hastily makes an excuse so that he will leave. He does, with a kiss to her cheek.

He calls her that night and every night after.

They become friends again and she introduces him to Josh. Surprisingly, the two get along. Well, she isn't so surprised because they are a lot alike. They both play soccer and lacrosse and love sports in general and love action movies and _her_. But Josh knows she has a complicated history with Nate. She smiles at him when he is the bigger man, accepting Nate easily.

She knows that Nate is trying to get along with him, and she appreciates the effort. But she can feel his gaze every time she kisses Josh or holds his hand or even smiles at him. _Jealousy_. She can't say she doesn't relish it a little bit. She likes Josh, she really does. The butterflies aren't really there, though. And she can't help but think back to the feeling that she had when she came back to Brooklyn to Nate waiting for her.

School starts again and suddenly she's a sophomore. Dan and Vanessa (who somehow spend more time uptown than at their own university), Blair and Chuck, Nate, and herself become a tight circle of friends. Serena's brother Eric transfers to Columbia and joins their group. Jenny is happy to have him back, she's missed him. His new boyfriend, Eliot, fits in well too.

During winter break, Blair tells them that Serena has decided to transfer to UCLA in January. She thinks she'll fit in in California more than Manhattan. Jenny can't help but think good riddance to the demon. Nate squeezes her hand as Blair breaks the news and she notices that Josh notices the gesture. His eyes darken a bit and a scowl emerges on his lips.

She can't bring herself to care. Nate grounds her to reality.

Josh goes out of town with his parents for the holidays. Jenny stays behind to spend the holidays with her dad and Dan. Her mom tells her she's driving down with her new boyfriend for Christmas Day and she smiles happily at the chance to see her mom again. Even Rufus is excited, having moved on with his new girlfriend, Bex.

On Christmas Eve, Jenny and Nate go skating at Rockefeller Center. She stumbles on the ice because she gets distracted by how beautiful he looks gliding across the ice gracefully. Of course, he skates back to her and helps her up. But he also laughs hysterically at her. His ridiculousness triggers her laughter and soon they are laughing and skating and holding hands.

She's warm and happy when they go get hot chocolate after and take the subway back to Nate's apartment to exchange gifts. She's wet from the snow and ice that surrounds her but she's never been more comfortable.

The tree that Nate and Dan picked out is beautifully decorated (by herself, Blair, and Vanessa, of course) and it lights up the dark apartment. Dan is with Vanessa's family for Christmas Eve, so it's empty other than the pair. Nate starts a fire and gives her some dry clothes to change into.

Jenny scurries into his bathroom and changes into his basketball shorts and tee shirt. She rolls the shorts about ten times and they are still too big, but they smell like him and she smiles to herself in the mirror. As she tosses her wet clothes in Nate's dryer, she checks her phone and sees that Josh has called twice. _Oh well, I'll call him tomorrow_ , she thinks. Then she returns to the living area to see Nate sitting on the sofa with a _three_ gifts in front of him.

When he hears her return, his eyes snap to hers. They quickly scan her body and darken slightly. She flushes, embarrassed.

She tugs her curls into a ponytail and sits next to him, reaching into her purse for the envelope with his name on it. "Why do you have _three_ gifts there, Nate? I thought we agreed!"

He snaps out of whatever haze he was in and smiles broadly at her. "I know, but I couldn't help myself. Don't worry, you'll like them, I promise."

At her insistence, he goes first, ripping open the envelope. As his blue eyes scan the paper that was inside, Jenny bites her lip anxiously. He's stoic for a moment before a huge smile breaks out on his face. "Jenny, you got me season tickets to the Knicks? Really? This is great! They've been sold out for _months_ for next season. How did you do it?"

"I actually bought them for you when they first went on sale," she says shyly.

His eyebrows furrow. "We weren't even talking then."

"I know. I was going to slip them to you via Blair. It's just – one of Eleanor's clients is the owner's wife, and I'd mentioned it casually when I was fitting her for a gala and she did me a favor. I couldn't think of anyone who deserves them more than you. I hope you like them!" She's smiling widely now, too.

"Of course I do! Jenny, they are amazing!" He engulfs her in a hug and kisses her cheek. "Now it's your turn." He hands her the first gift, a relatively large, square box.

She opens it quickly and discovers a build-a-bear teddy bear. It's just like the one that she'd told Nate about a lifetime ago that she lost on the subway when she was kid. It had been her best friend when she was the awkward little girl that she was. Tears spring to her eyes. "You… you remembered."

"Of course I remembered, Jenny. I remember everything you've ever told me," he says seriously.

She whimpers.

He doesn't dwell on it though, handing her another box. It's a _Marvel_ movie box set. "Now we can watch them whenever we want and get ready for the next one!" he says as they laugh together.

The third box is small and when she pulls off the paper it is made of velvet. Her heartbeat speeds up. She cracks open the box and sees a ring. It's a stunning ring, something she could only ever imagine owning until now. It doesn't look new, but it is impeccably maintained.

"It was my grandma's. I… I thought it would look good on you. You know, go with your retro style and whatnot," he says nervously.

She doesn't even think to reject this gift, doesn't find it inappropriate at all. And she's crying as she slides it on to her right ring finger, whispering "thank you" over and over again. Soon she is sitting on his lap, her arms wrapped around him and her face tucked into his neck. She's still crying. She leans back and one of his hands rises to wipe the tears away.

It lingers on her cheek and it feels like she's burning.

He leans in. So does she. And before she knows what is happening, his lips are on hers and she's _definitely_ on fire. Their mouths open and the kiss intensifies. Her fingers go into his hair and he groans and pulls away.

"You don't know how long I've wanted to do that," he says. She's still on his lap.

"Me too. Since I was fourteen, I think," she whispers.

It washes over her like a cold rain, though – the realization that she just cheated on her boyfriend with _Nate_ of all people. And she doesn't know what to do. She says she needs to go home and think. Leaves him with a 'thank you' and a kiss on the cheek. He still looks stunned as he closes the door behind her.

The next day, when Josh calls her to say Merry Christmas, he hears Nate in the background talking to Dan. Of course Nate is there, she tells him. He has no family around and deserves a real Christmas. Josh gets angry and hangs up on her.

She doesn't mind. She doesn't cry. Because Nate is out there in her living room with her family and it doesn't hurt.


	4. Chapter 4

Josh and Jenny had planned to go to Chuck's New Year's party together way back in November when the invites went out. But Josh isn't talking to her; he hasn't even called since Christmas Day. So she tells Nate she will go with him when he asks a few days beforehand. He even offers to come all the way out to Brooklyn to pick her up.

Since Christmas, they haven't mentioned the kiss or what it means. They have spent every day together, laughed and smiled. They've walked down the street hand in hand, shared ice cream (even though it's like 10 degrees outside), and seen several movies. She hasn't had such a fun break in years.

But she's avoiding her feelings, living in the bubble where she can have Josh in theory and Nate in reality. She's happy with it because it means she can be with Nate without having to break Josh's heart. The bubble isn't actually reality, but she savors it while it lasts.

The bubble bursts the night of the party. Josh is back, she hears through the grapevine. She is sure he will be at the party. And she has no idea what she is going to do.

She knows that she looks amazing in a short, strapless black leather dress that she made herself and knee high black boots that make her a few inches taller. But when she steps out of her bedroom, and Nate looks like he is going to have a heart attack, she smiles inside. She understands the feeling. He looks good enough to eat in a casual way – his dark wash jeans fit him perfectly and he's wearing a fitted, blue button up shirt that matches his eyes and a suit jacket. His hair is longer now, back like it was in high school. And his face is scruff free, but there's a bit of stubble.

He's her dream come true and her mouth goes dry.

After staring at each other for a few seconds, they hug and he helps her into her coat before escorting her out. "You look amazing, but you're going to freeze to death." She's happy her dad and isn't home, so she doesn't have to fight with him about her dress. But all her suffering will be worth it, even if she has to deal with Dan's judgmental face at the party, to experience how Nate is responding to her in the dress.

She giggles as they walk out of her building, with his hand on the small of her back, and get into his waiting limo. "No I won't, you'll keep me warm." She doesn't mean for it to come out so flirtatiously, but it does. And she can't say she regrets it when she sees him swallow deeply.

"Of course," he says, his voice a bit huskier than usual.

When they get to the party, which is being held at Chuck's Empire Hotel, she can't help but gasp at the beauty that surrounds her. She's been to a lot of these parties over the years, but this one is amazing. She tells Blair as much when they find her and Chuck holding court. The sparkling lights and crystals make it seem almost magical.

Blair pulls her into the restroom and asks her about Nate. _Apparently_ , the chemistry between them is sizzling and Blair noticed the looks Nate was flashing at Jenny the minute they walked into the hotel. Blair was in Paris with her mom, dad, and step-dads for Christmas, so Jenny hasn't been able to tell her about the kiss. So she tells her right then and there. Her friend just smirks like she won a game.

"I knew it! I knew the two of you would end up together!"

Jenny laughs. "We _aren't_ together, Blair. I'm still with Josh – I have to figure out what to do with Josh. He's my boyfriend, even if he isn't currently speaking to me."

"Do you love him?"

She sighs, thinking of all she and Nate have been through over the years. "Of course I love him, Blair. I have since I was fourteen."

"We were talking about Josh, Jenny," Blair says seriously.

 _Oh._

Suddenly things are a whole lot clearer for Jenny. She has to find Josh and end it with him. She loves Nate. She always has.

When they leave the bathroom, she makes a beeline for Nate, who is chatting with Dan and Vanessa. As soon as he sees her, his eyes light up. Jenny knows nothing will ever feel better than seeing Nate be so happy to see her.

She smiles and stands next to him, his arm draping over her shoulder automatically. It's 9 pm and if she wants to spend the first minutes of the new year with Nate she has to find Josh and end things. But she decides she can wait a while to spend time with Nate.

They dance for an hour before she decides it's time to bite the bullet and find Josh. She tells Nate and their friends that she'll be right back and goes to look for him.

It doesn't take long to spot him in the crowd. Despite everything, she cares about him and she is in tune with him. Steeling herself with a deep breath, she goes to do the inevitable. Josh is standing and talking to a few people near the drinks. She walks up to him and grabs his arm. When he turns and sees it's her, he smiles. She takes his hand and drags him out to the balcony.

"Jenny, hey. I was hoping I'd see you soon. You look amazing," he says, still holding her hand. She realizes how cold she is without her coat or Nate's warmth and starts to shiver. Josh doesn't offer her his coat and she knows Nate would. She just wants to get over this as quickly as possible and find Nate. "I'm sorry about Christmas."

"It's fine. Listen, Josh, we need to talk. I… I don't think this is working anymore."

He suddenly looks angry. He takes a deep breath, but his fingers fold into fists. "You can't be serious. I've been with you for _months_ , I fucking care about you, I haven't pressured you into sleeping with me, and now you're just ditching me!" He's yelling and she feels uncomfortable. "This is because of _Nate_ , right? God, I'm such an idiot! You've been cheating on me with him! Haven't you? Don't deny it, Jenny Humphrey. I know it." His voice is venomous.

"Josh, calm down!"

He walks towards her and she backs up until she is up against the railing and he is pushed up against her. "Tell me!"

"We kissed on Christmas Eve. But that's it! It hasn't gone any further. I wanted to talk to you first!"

The vein in his neck is throbbing and he is angrier than she's ever seen him. "You _slut_ ," he hisses at her. Then he slaps her, creating a pain that radiates from her cheek. "How dare you? How fucking dare you? You know who I am!"

He raises his hand again like he might try to hurt her. Jenny is crying, mascara running down her face. She's _never_ seen him like this. He's never been anything but kind to her. Sure, he'd stop talking to her sometimes if he was angry, but she always deserved it. It wasn't really his fault; sometimes he just got angry. Other than that, they had a good relationship while it lasted. And it wasn't like this wasn't a big deal. She _had_ cheated on him. But she's scared even if she deserves it.

Before Josh can act any further, a hand wraps around his arm roughly, immobilizing him. "You will never, _never_ touch her again. Do you understand me?" It's Nate; he's there to save her. His voice is pure threat. There is no denying that he is _murderous_ at that moment.

She releases a breath in relief. Until Josh turns from her and punches Nate in the nose. He's bleeding and she is screaming and it's all a blur of fists between the two of them until Chuck and Blair come to see what the commotion is about. Blair lets out a gasp at the scene before jumping into action. Chuck has security escort Josh out (roughly) and Blair tells the group of people watching to beat it before escorting Jenny and Nate up to Chuck's hotel suite.

Jenny's arm is wrapped around Nate as she leads him into Chuck's bathroom and sits him on the toilet. Blair tells them she is going back downstairs to deal with the partygoers and hugs them both before she leaves.

"Are you okay?" Nate mutters as she gently tips his head back and places tissues under his nose to stop the bleeding. He's got a black eye, too, but the bleeding is the real problem.

She can't help but laugh in disbelief. "Really, Nate? You're _bleeding_ , your nose could be broken, and you're asking how I am?"

His hand lands on her cheek, touching it gently before falling to his side again. "Yes, because all I care about is you. So, are you okay?"

"Yes," she whispers, slightly breathless at the look in his eyes.

After the bleeding stops, she checks to see if his nose is broken. "Good news, Archibald. I think your good looks will last another day. It's not broken." She has to joke so that she doesn't cry.

He releases a breath. "Thank god. What would I have done if the one reason you liked me was gone?" She can't help but smile at that.

Suddenly, they hear horns and yelling. They realize that they are in the bathroom, him sitting on the toilet and her leaning over him, as midnight comes. She smiles at him and he reflects it on his face. His hand comes up and grazes her cheek where a bruise is starting to form.

"I should have killed him," he murmurs, his blue eyes staring into hers. She can't believe he's serious – that he would take punches for her. But she knows it's true. She has never been surer of him than she is in that moment.

She leans closer to him. "Nate, it's midnight. So shut up and kiss me."

He doesn't need to be told twice. Before she knows what is happening, his soft lips are on hers and she is losing oxygen as she falls into him. There, in Chuck's bathroom, she finally feels whole. His tongue swipes against her lips and she opens them without hesitation. Nate stands, his lips never leaving hers, and moves her against the wall, pressing his body into hers. Unlike earlier in the night, when she'd been scared by such action, she feels safe and hot all over.

His hands are roaming her body and his are pulling the hair at the nape of his neck. He finally pulls away from her lips, allowing her to suck in air. Their hearts are beating erratically and they just stare at each other. Then, his lips meet the spot on her neck where she's particularly sensitive and a noise comes out of her that she has never heard before. She sounds _needy_ but she doesn't even care. His hands slide to the backs of her thighs and he picks her up so that she wraps her legs around his waist.

They are kissing again as he carries her out of the bathroom and they make it to the couch. Nate sits down with Jenny on his lap, her legs on either side of his hips. She can feel him, hard and thick, beneath her as they grind together.

Her hands go under his shirt and he gasps into her mouth at the feeling, his hand wrapping itself in her hair and tugging gently. Her moan is interrupted by the sound of someone clearing his throat.

They pull apart quickly and open their eyes to see Chuck and Blair standing there, staring at them with a smile on each of their faces. "Well, well, well, Nathaniel, what do we have here?" Chuck says with a drawl, clearly amused.

Jenny glances over at Nate and sees his flushed skin, kiss-swollen lips, and messy hair. She can't help but smile as she looks at him. He's embarrassed, but clearly not enough to unwrap from her. His arms are still tight around her waist and she is still sitting on his lap.

"Chuck, Blair," he says.

"Why are you defiling my sofa, Nathanial? Do you not have a home of your own?" Chuck glares now. Blair is still silently smiling like she won something. She slaps her boyfriend's shoulder.

"Chuck, shush. Nate, what my love _means_ to say is that we are very happy for you and Jenny. We love you both. Now, we are going to sleep. You are welcome to stay in the guest room tonight and have breakfast with us in the morning."

"Actually," Nate says, "I think we should head out. Jenny needs to get home." Jenny looks at him, a bit surprised and hurt that he wants to take her home. She knows they need to talk.

But she and Nate have never been good at talking.


	5. Chapter 5

The ride back to Brooklyn is awkward for reasons Jenny doesn't fully understand. They sit hand in hand, but are silent the entire way.

When they get to the loft, Nate walks her up. He doesn't release her hand as they approach the door. Before she can unlock it, his hand pulls on hers, turning her towards him. "You have to tell your dad and Dan, Jen. I'll be here to support you, but you _have to tell them_."

She just nods numbly. He gives her a peck on the lips before she opens the door.

And there is Rufus, already in his PJs, clearly waiting up for his only daughter. When he sees the bruise on her cheek, he is understandably angry. "What did you do to my daughter, Nate? You're supposed to take care of her!"

"Dad stop!" she yells. "Nate didn't do this to me. It… it was Josh. I broke up with him and he freaked out. Nate stopped him and he punched him. Nate _defended_ me, Dad."

"Josh did this?" Rufus isn't asking Jenny and she knows that. Nate finally tears his eyes away from staring at Jenny and looks up at Rufus, showing off his own bruises.

"Yes sir. You know I would _never_ disrespect Jenny like that. I will _always_ protect her." He is still holding her hand as he talks to her father and she squeezes it as a silent thank you.

Rufus is silent for a minute, just looking at the pair and their injuries. Then his harsh eyes soften. "Okay," he finally says. "I'm sorry, Nate. And thank you." Nate smiles sadly at her father and nods.

Jenny asks if Nate can stay the night, says she needs him tonight. If Rufus notices a change in the relationship between the pair, he doesn't mention it. He says Nate can stay and even gives him pajamas to sleep in. With a directive to leave the bedroom door open, and a warning that his will be open and he is a _very_ light sleeper, Rufus goes to sleep.

They take turns changing in the bathroom and crawl into bed. At first, she feels awkward. She doesn't know what they are. They are in this uncomfortable grey area where cuddling in bed seems like so much more than it used to be but they aren't a couple. She's confused and upset and it's been the longest day of her life. After a couple of minutes, Nate scoots closer to her and wraps an arm around her shoulder, pulling her into him. Her head rests on his chest and her hand on his stomach. She sighs, comfortable and relieved.

So much has changed but this hasn't. Nate makes her feel safe.

His hand combs through her hair and it's _relaxing_ and she starts to doze at the feel of his heart beating under her. "Jenny," she hears him say. She hums in response.

"I love you," he says.

She falls asleep before she can say it back.

In the morning, it feels like the entire previous day was a dream. Nate isn't in the bed when she wakes up, but the pillow is still warm and it smells like him, and that's the only reason that she knows it really happened. She looks at her face in the mirror when she finally drags herself out of bed and winces at the bruise that covers her entire cheek. She debates putting some cover up on, but decides not to. She needs to face what happened.

When she makes her way out of her room, Nate is the first person she sees. He and her dad are both still in their PJs and inhabiting the kitchen as though it is normal for them to cook together. Nate is making eggs while her dad makes his famous waffles. When they hear her come in, they both look up.

Nate smiles brightly and abandons his eggs and comes over to her. Sweeping the hair out of her face, his eyes immediately fall to her black and blue cheek. His eyes plead with her to be okay, a silent prayer that she feels radiating off of him.

"I'm okay, Nate. I promise."

He just nods and moves, allowing her to say hello to her father. Minutes later, Dan and Vanessa arrive for family breakfast.

Jenny recounts what happened, the whole story, for her family. Again, Nate holds her hand as she tells them everything. She feels his strength supporting her as she speaks. They all feel terrible, and Dan threatens to murder Josh if he ever sees him again (Nate offers to help and Rufus doesn't condemn the violent threats), but she says she is okay and she doesn't want any more trouble on her behalf. She just wants to forget about him and move on. They believe her, mostly because they see how Nate is taking care of her.

After breakfast, she decides to go with Nate back to his place. She needs to get away from her family for a bit, and she isn't ready to leave him. Plus, they really need to talk about where they stand.

They settle into his living room and put on a movie. This time, they are cuddled together with no space between them.

"Nate, what are we?" she asks halfway through the movie, seemingly out of the blue, although she has been thinking about it since the previous night.

He seems surprised by the question and her heart drops. _She was so stupid. How could she ever think he would be interested in her in that way? It's clear that he was just scared for her and let his fear guide him into doing stupid things_. She can't make the thoughts stop as he sits there.

"Jenny, I told you I loved you last night." He says it in such a straightforward way that it shocks her. Like him loving her is just a _fact_.

"You've said that to me before and I've said it to you. I'm your best friend," she replies.

"I've never said it after practically dry humping you in my best friend's apartment. Or giving you my grandma's ring." She laughs at that and he smiles at her like she is the world. "I _love_ you. Not as a friend. I want to be with you. I've wanted it for a while. Actually, if I'm honest with myself I've always wanted you. I just didn't want to admit it and risk losing you. But you should have seen me when you moved away, or when we weren't speaking. I was a mess, Jen. My hair was so long that Blair called me a hobo and I didn't shave for weeks. I could barely eat and didn't sleep. All I wanted to do was talk to you. I didn't realize what that was then – but it was heartbreak. I loved you and you were gone. Even Dan wanted you to come back so I would 'stop moping.'"

She's surprised by his declaration, but he looks serious. He's staring into her eyes, his conviction never wavering as he speaks.

So she takes a breath and decides to spill her guts to him.

"I've loved you since you were my brother's best friend all those years ago. It physically hurt to see you with Blair and it _destroyed_ me to see you with Serena, especially when she was so _awful_ to me. I felt like I was always a second choice. When you had a better offer, I was forgotten. And so I had to protect myself, I couldn't let myself break. So I ran away. Again and again. But I can't run from you anymore, Nate. You have my heart. I can only hope you'll take care of it."

He kissed her forehead. "You're it for me, and with time I know I will prove it... Hold on one second." He gets up and disappears into his bedroom and emerges with a box. As he takes his seat again, he hands her the box. When she opens it, she sees that it houses the largest collection of letters that she has ever seen. "There is a letter in that box and two other identical boxes for each day we didn't speak. One for every day you were in Hudson, and one for every day I didn't speak to you after you came back to the city."

And then Jenny is crying. She moves the box to the coffee table and stands up, offering him her hand. He takes it and stands before following her into his bedroom. As soon as the bedroom door closes behind them, he lays her across his large bed. He stands over her, smiling and seeming to be completely at peace.

"Nate, I have to tell you something…" She pauses until he nods. "I… I'm a virgin."

To say he is surprised is an understatement. He thought for sure she'd lost it to Josh, if not earlier. "I… Jenny, if you don't want to do this, we can wait. I _love_ you. I'm willing to wait for you."

Her arms reach for him and pull him onto the bed until he is next to her. "No, I want this, Nate. I want this with _you_."

She brings her lips to his softly, savoring the feeling his soft lips on hers. Her tongue runs against his lips and he eagerly opens them, accepting her tongue into his mouth. Their teeth clatter together as their kiss deepens. Nate's hands hover over her waist, hesitating. She pulls her mouth away, kissing his neck, her hands roaming his body.

"Touch me, Nate," she whispers against his neck, her hands tangling in his hair.

He groans and moves closer to her. "Are you… are you sure?" When she licks his pulse point, he gets the hint and his hands move to her hips as he rolls, pulling her under him. She feels him hard and steady above her and shivers. Jenny's body is on fire; every nerve ending is on edge.

She slides her hands underneath his t-shirt and feels the hard plains of his sculpted body. Her nipples tightened in anticipation. She had never _wanted_ before, not like this. She thinks she will combust if she doesn't have him soon.

They undress each other quickly, without much grace. Jenny feels cherished and loved. And when she notices that Nate's hands are shaking as he undoes her bra, she blushes. _Nate is nervous_!

When they are undressed, he pulls his lips from her body and smiles at her. "We'll take it slow. You tell me if you want to stop. Okay?"

She nods eagerly, running her hand down his chest and following the trail of hair leading down his body. He groans loudly as she palms him, his hands traveling from her waist to her chest, massaging her breasts. She revels in how soft he is, his length feels like velvet in her hand.

Nate's lips move from her mouth to join his hands on her breasts. He takes one taut peak in his mouth as his hand rubs the other one. For a few minutes, he just lavishes her chest with attention until she is writhing beneath him with anticipation.

Before she knows what is happening, he has moved down her body and his breath is on her center, where she wants him most. She groans, frustrated that he isn't touching her. He must get the hint because, with a chuckle, his tongue moves up and down her slit before wrapping around her clit.

Jenny keens. She's never felt anything as amazing as Nate's tongue on her. "Oh, oh, oh _my god_ ," she moans as he puts a finger inside of her, his tongue still stimulating her clit. " _More_." He adds another finger. The tension is building inside of her, stronger than she's ever felt in her entire life. He changes the angle of his hand and suddenly she is convulsing, wrapped in pure, white-hot pleasure. As her orgasm abates, she opens her eyes to find Nate staring at her, looking enraptured and slightly stunned.

"You're so beautiful, Jenny. I love you," he whispers before kissing her gently once more. She tastes herself on her lips and it makes her ache for him.

His cock rubs against her wetness, her clit pulsing with every slight movement. "Are you ready? And sure?" he whispers in her ear, holding her close.

"Yes. I'm okay, I promise. I just need you." Her legs wrap around his hips as he aligns himself with her and slowly slides inside of her. At first, she just feels _full_. He is stretching her. His lips continue to move against hers as he continues to push forward. It hurts for a second and she winces. Nate stops moving, frozen above her, his blue eyes staring into hers. She leans forward, her forehead resting against his. They continue to lay like that.

A few minutes later, she feels ready. The pain has subsided and turned into unimaginable pleasure. " _Move_ ," she urges him. He pulls out of her before pushing back in.

"Jenny, oh my God, you make me feel like a virgin again…" His eyes are closed and he looks like he is concentrating on something as he moves smoothly in and out of her. She kisses him and begins pushing her hips up, meeting him thrust for thrust. His pelvis skims her body in _just_ the right place as they meet over and over again.

"I love you, Nate. I do. I've never… oh god." He changes the angle, kneeling and lifting her leg over his shoulder. She feels the tension building inside of her. Her stomach is tightening as he continues thrusting. One of Nate's hand snakes between them, gently flicking her clit with his thumb.

"I, Nate, god, I'm come… Nate! Fuck!" She screams and thrashes as her back arches and her nails scratch his back. White light flashes behind her eyes as the pleasure radiates through her whole body from her toes to her hair. She feels him still and hears him groan her name before he spills into her.

For a few moments, they stay connected, just savoring the moment. His hand moves up to tuck her blonde hair behind her ear.

He's smiling as he finally pulls out of her and wraps her in his arms. "I've never felt that connection before. Ever. You're, Jenny, you're the best thing that's ever happened to me." Tears prick at Jenny's eyes when she hears the sincerity and emotion in his voice. This is all she's ever wanted.


	6. Epilogue

_Five Years Later…_

Jenny steps into Starbucks on the way to Waldorf Designs at six in the morning, preparing for another sixteen-hour day preparing for Fashion Week and hosting the kick off party. She's _exhausted_ , but she this is the first year in the three years she's worked at Waldorf that Blair is letting her lead the designs for the biggest week in fashion. It's a huge deal and she's honored beyond belief that her friend trusts her so much.

Her phone rings as she's standing in line and a picture flashes on the screen. She answers the phone with a grin.

"Hey," she greets.

"Hello, my love. I'm on my way to the office, but I wanted to make sure we are still on for lunch today. I'll swing by and pick you up? Then after lunch we'll head right over to the Waldorf party?"

"Yeah, definitely. I have something to talk to you about anyway." Hopefully, he'll be happy with her news.

"Great," he says, and she can hear the smile in his voice. It is mirrored on her face. "I'll see you at noon then."

"Okay, love you."

"Love you, too."

When she hangs up the phone, her tea is ready. As she is walking out of the store, she collides with a woman walking in. Luckily, she is able to save most of her tea, but some spills on her blouse.

"I am _so, so_ sorry," the woman says as Jenny runs to get some napkins.

And Jenny freezes, because she knows that voice. When she looks up from drying herself off, her fear is confirmed. There stands Serena Van Der Woodson in all of her glory. Serena is smiling, a real smile this time. "Jenny Humphrey! Oh my god, I can't believe it! How are you?" She hugs Jenny gently before pulling away. Jenny shifts awkwardly on her feet, tucking her shorter blonde hair behind her ears.

Serena has been gone for six years. Eric has said that she is doing well working movie producer in California. She doesn't really keep in touch with Nate or Chuck or even Blair. But now she's here. She's back in Manhattan and it _terrifies_ Jenny.

Jenny continues to shift awkwardly on her feet, her heels suddenly feeling like they are forcing her to be off balance. "I… I'm good. How are you?"

"Amazing. I'm living in LA still, just here to visit my mom and Eric and take a vacation from work for Fashion Week!"

They continue to chat for a few minutes and discover that they are going in the same direction, so they walk together. Jenny is shocked to find that she can't help but like this Serena. She's funny and sarcastic and _not trying to threaten Jenny_. For the first time, she can see what everyone else sees in Serena.

"I… I was thinking of going to the Waldorf party this afternoon. Would that be okay?" Serena asks almost shyly as they stop in front of the building she is going to. Jenny smiles.

"Sure, I'm sure Blair would be thrilled to see you! I'll add your name to the list. Do you need a plus one?"

"No, just me. Are you sure? I know that you and me have a history and whatnot… and, well, I'm sorry. I just really want to support you and Blair." Suddenly the taller girl looks nervous.

"It's fine. It was a long time ago." And Jenny finds that she means it. Her life is so good now that she can't even imagine going back to the girl she was all those years ago. And she figures that Serena deserves the same chance to evolve.

"No," Serena says emphatically, her hand touching Jenny's arm. "It isn't fine. I was such a _bitch_. I was horrible to you and you didn't deserve it. Nate didn't deserve it either. If I get the chance to see him while I am here, I'm going to tell you the same thing. The thing is, Jenny, I was _so_ threatened by you. Nate loved you so much and I was so insecure because I _knew_ he loved you more than me. It made me angry – it was the first time someone else was wanted more than me. But I've grown up and I realize how ridiculous it all was. And I am so sorry."

"Well, thank you for the apology, but we've all moved on and grown up – it really is fine. And if you're going to the party, you'll see Nate there. He's on the board of Waldorf Design and his paper covers Fashion Weeks events every year." She tucks a blonde curl behind her ear with her left hand, showing off the sparkling diamond on her ring finger and the platinum band that complements it. "Plus, as the lead designer's husband, he has a duty to be there."

Jenny smiles now, thinking about her supportive husband. _The Spectator_ is so busy but he still never misses a Waldorf Design event. Serena looks surprised, but not angry.

"Wow – you and Nate are married? That's amazing!"

"Yeah, it's been just over a year. I… we eloped actually. Chuck, Blair, Dan, Eric, and my parents were the only people there. I can't believe Eric didn't tell you."

"Well, he knows our history and probably didn't want to start anything. It doesn't matter, I'm happy for you, Jenny. Really. You and Nate have always been great together."

She can tell that Serena really means it. And she finds herself actually _admiring_ the older girl's maturity over the situation.

"And what about the famous heartbreaker Serena Van Der Woodson? Has anyone managed to tie you down yet?"

"No! I… there was someone for a while and I thought we had something real, but he moved to New York actually so it ended. I thought I loved him too."

"Well, you're here now, so maybe you'll see him," Jenny offers.

"Maybe…"

They continue chatting for a few more minutes before hugging and going their separate ways. Jenny is smiling when she enters Waldorf Designs and, of course, Blair notices right away. When little Henry comes teetering out of Blair's office to see his Auntie J with his mother behind him, the blonde just watches her best friend as she nurtures her baby boy. _So much has changed_ , she thinks as she picks up her godson and gets interrogated by her best friend. But she wouldn't have it any other way.

She gets to work on the finishing touches and forgets to think about lunch or the party as she hems and evaluates each outfit. They are amazing (in her not at all biased opinion). Blair says this collection will change Waldorf Designs forever and make a name for Jenny. It is a beautiful collection – inspired by gems and jewels. Each outfit is in jewel tones and actual gems are incorporated. It was inspired by the blue of Nate's eyes, which reminds her of sapphires. The silhouettes of the pieces are edgy and contemporary, but still feel classy as all Waldorf Designs clothes are. Jenny just hopes the media and critics love it as much as she and Blair do.

At eleven fifty, Nate comes walking into the studio, a bouquet of roses in his hand. _Always the romantic, her husband_. Her heart still flutters when she sees him walking into the room, even after all these years. He's wearing a suit and tie, but she can still see the boy she knew who wore jeans and tee shirts and had shaggy hair hanging in his face. He greets her with a kiss and a smile and she can't help but feel like she is floating.

At lunch, they request a secluded booth and spend more time wrapped in each other than they do eating.

During dessert, she tells him the news. He actually tears up, he's so happy. He laughs and smiles and hugs her close.

When they leave, there are a couple reporters waiting, asking if he is going to run for mayor, as has been speculated. They've talked about his career in politics, given his family history, but he wants to think about it and wait until they are more settled. Jenny has agreed – it's too soon, they are much too young. So he once again denies it, but he _does_ announce that he is going to be a father in just a few months.

The reporters go wild. They snap a picture of the couple with his arms around her waist and his hands resting on her stomach. It will run in the papers tomorrow, the reporters say.

At the party, Jenny declines champagne and Blair immediately _knows_. She hugs her best friend close and tells her how excited she is – because they are going to have babies together! When she discovers that her best friend is pregnant, too, Jenny squeals so loud that their husbands come over to check on them. Chuck is carrying his son, who is wearing a bow tie, and the two couples congratulate each other.

Dan shows up at the party, fresh from three years in California. He's just finished his new book and he decided to move back to New York to teach creative writing at NYU. When Jenny tells him the news, he's thrilled.

Vanessa isn't there. She and Dan broke up four years ago and since then Vanessa has been traveling the world and 'finding herself.'

They party is in full swing by the time Serena arrives with her mother, Eric, and Eliot. But, of course, all eyes are on the blonde bombshell as soon as she walks through the door. Except Nate's. Those baby blues are planted firmly on the woman standing next to him. She is radiant and he can't help but fall more in love with her every day. Her hair is shorter and her face is fuller, but she is still the girl of his dreams.

And now she is giving him the greatest gift of all. A baby. He's going to be a father. He is sure as hell that he is going to do a better job than his parents did because there is _real love_ in their home.

Jenny no longer feels threatened by anyone, even the mystical Serena. Nate loves her more than anything. She knows that no matter what happens, he is hers just as much as she is his.

She is all smiles and lets Serena speak to Nate privately so she can apologize. Within minutes, he is back at her side, letting her know what Serena had to say. It feels nice to have closure to that chapter in their history.

And then Serena sees Dan as he comes over to give Nate the beer that he got him.

She drops her glass of champagne and he looks like he has seen a ghost.

Jenny can't believe her eyes. Serena is stumbling over her words and Dan is silent. Neither of those things _ever_ happens. They stare at each other.

Jenny and Nate are surprised. Nate leans over to whisper in her ear, "What do you think is going on with those two? I didn't even know that they kept in touch." Jenny shrugs.

But Jenny just _knows_. She can see it in their eyes. Dan and Serena are in love.

It turns out that Dan is Serena's California boy. He left her for the teaching job in New York and broke her heart. But she still loves him and his sister knows that he still loves her as well. So she gives him a much needed pep talk and watches as her brother approaches Serena, takes her hand, and pulls her to a corner of the room where they quickly fall into conversation.

Her husband takes her hand and escorts her to the dance floor, smoothly guiding her in a slow dance.

"Looks like everyone gets their happy ending," she whispers, looking back at Serena and Dan and then Blair and Chuck, who are dancing with their son.

"Looks like it," Nate says before leaning in and meeting her lips with his.

 _The End._


End file.
